Excerpt From Rose Dawson's Diary
by xDominox
Summary: My story is about what happened in the car, in Rose's own words. She was a lady and he was a gentleman. I don't think they would have been inappropriate in any way, it was about a display of their love. My story is less about the physical act and more about the feelings that were a driving force behind the event.


Taken from the late Rose Dawson's diary:

Although our time together was brief, I have no regrets. Jack was right; being on the Titanic was the best thing that ever happened to me. It was because of him I learned to love, and I learned to live. I don't know how I would have survived another minute in Cal's suffocating, superficial world. Even his name, Caledon Hockley, leaves a bad taste in my mouth to this day. Although I first viewed the Titanic as a slave ship, I now know it to be my great liberator. I carry the memory of our blissfully short night together close to my heart.

At long last we were alone together, hiding from the world in the cargo hold of the ship. Although the car was small, it just gave me a reason to bring him closer. Every time I would see his angelic face framed with that sandy blonde hair, I would feel womanly stirrings that no other man, especially Cal, could awaken in me. He was in the front seat, I in the back. He honked the horn and it echoed off the walls, I quickly thought that someone might hear. I did not want anyone to find us; down there we could be ourselves without the atrocious barricades of money and "civilized" high society. When I pulled him into the back seat with me, all I could think about was having his hands on me. He asked if I was nervous, and I told him no, I wanted his hands on me. I placed his hand on my breast, and just that simple touch sent electric shocks up and down my body. I wanted Jack, I needed him. I sensed a small hesitation within Jack, but upon seeing I wasn't backing down he started to kiss me. The taste of his mouth still lingers on my lips, who knew cigarettes could taste so sweet? As we lie down across the seat of the car, I could feel his manhood grow and press into the soft flesh under my dress. With Jack's steady hand helping, my many layers came off quickly. With the removal of my corset and underwear, I lie there on display for his pleasure. He studied every inch of my ivory skin, and yet I did not blush. I started to get chill bumps under his gaze, and beckoned him into my loving embrace. I kissed down his neck and he moaned my name. When I traced his earlobe with my tongue, he too grew excited with chill bumps. I started to fumble with his shirt buttons and zipper. His hands were shaking but he managed to undo all his buttons. I pulled his shirt off and the feeling of his bare skin against mine was more heavenly than I can describe. I started to feel a fiery, throbbing sensation and knew I needed him then. I quickly used my foot to remove his trousers and suddenly he was in front of me, all of him. I then knew why he was so fixated on my body, his body was perfect. I thirstily drank in the sight of his naked form. I could see that he was hard, and it was all for me. Our powerful desires took over, and he entered me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and let out a small groan. It ached only slightly, but my desire was not quenched. With this simple action, Jack had made me a woman. In this moment I felt more womanly than ever. He paused momentarily to see if I was hurt, but I drew him into me again. I kissed every inch of him I could reach, and ran my fingers down his hot flesh. Although we had never done this before, our bodies were magic together. We found our rhythm and I felt like I was soaring. He started out slow, caressing my skin and taunting me with his tongue, until I was no longer sore. Then I told him I wanted it faster, I could feel the waves of pleasure coursing through me, building and building. He kept saying my name, calling me "his sweet Rose" and I truly was all his. My mind, body and soul belonged to him. The smell of the leather seats drenched in our sweat and the heat contained in the car just made it seem more intimate. His icy blue eyes welcomed me into his soul, and I accepted. He started going faster and deeper, and suddenly I felt as though I had lost my grip. I reached out to find something to ground me, for fear I might float away. My hand found the glass window just in time. I couldn't hold back my screams of delight as I found the peak of my pleasure waves. He took me to the stars, just as I had asked. With my climax Jack could feel my muscles squeezing him, and couldn't hold himself back any longer. He plunged inside me once more, and joined me in the stars. He collapsed onto my bosom, trying to catch his breath. His trembling made me nervous, but he assured me he was alright. Lying there with our naked bodies entwined, we would have gladly stayed forever. We had a love that rivaled the gods, and surely they were looking down upon us in that ethereal moment. I ran my fingers through his hair, and I told him that I wanted to be with him. I told him my intentions were to exit the titanic a new woman, by his side. We both knew the serious repercussions that could result from breaking the caste system, but we were strong. I knew that with Jack by my side, I could do anything. Suddenly we were awoken from our feverish daydreams with the distant sound of the men searching for us. We had no interest in being caught, so we quickly dressed. Jack grabbed my hand and we attempted to evade our would-be captors.

_I would have followed Jack anywhere._

Every morning after the fateful collision I would think of his sacrifice and I regained the courage to live. I did keep all my promises to Jack. I did exit a new woman, I became Rose Dawson. It would have been too easy to give up and join Jack, but that isn't what he wanted for me. Jack wasn't just my true love, he was, and is, my guardian angel. I live my life for Jack and honor him with every new experience, every adventure, and every breath I take. Every night I dream of rejoining my angelic lover in the stars.


End file.
